Primavera Escarlata
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Este fanfic tratará sobre como se desenvolverá la familia Uchiha cuando Sasuke vuelva a casa, unos tres años después de la película de Boruto. Sarada ya es una hermosa joven de 15 años que busca entender sus sentimientos afectivos. Mientras tanto, sus padres reviven el amor y la relación de pareja que hace tanto no tenían. BoruSara y SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic hablará sobre la relación de Sarada, Sasuke y Sakura cuando el pelinegro vuelve a su hogar definitivamente. Sarada será un poco mayor, de unos 16 años. Espero les guste.

Author's Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **La cita**

Sakura estaba mirándose al espejo mientras arreglaba los pendientes que su hija le había regalado para una ocasión importante como lo era esta. Su aniversario de bodas con Sasuke. Ella se había colocado un vestido azul elegante pero corto, se había dejado crecer el cabello y este ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. La belleza de la kunoichi era muy evidente. De repente, un apuesto ninja pelinegro se acercó por detrás y abrazó a su esposa por la cintura.

Sasuke había cambiado en los últimos tres años, desde que llegó a casa después de su larga misión. Se había vuelto más cariñoso tanto con su esposa como con su hija, y se lo veía sonreír más seguido. Como en esa ocasión, cuando miraba a Sakura desde el espejo, diciéndole:

-No querrás llegar tarde al cine,¿ verdad, Sakura?-

Sakura sonrió de lado, su esposo se había puesto una camisa azul oscuro y unos jeans negros. Se veía muy elegante.

-Ni pensarlo Sasuke, perderíamos la reserva para el restaurant-. Sakura alzó su cabeza en dirección a su esposo y ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

-MMMM… Perdón que interrumpa, Papá, saldré con los chicos hoy, si es que no les molesta ya que ustedes estarán fuera…-

-¿Con qué chicos, Sarada?- Preguntó Sasuke un tanto serio, aunque sabía de quienes se trataban los amigos a los que su hija frecuentaba.

-Chouchou, Inojin, Shikadai, Mitsuki y… Boruto-. Sarada estaba un poco sonrojada al decir el último nombre, cosa que sus padres notaron en seguida. No les sorprendía en absoluto, desde los exámenes chunnin la atracción entre ellos dos se sentía.

-Bueno, si Boruto va, está bien, ¿Verdad, Sarada?-Dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a Sakura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposo cerrando los ojos.

-Uff que pesados… bueno papá, mamá, disfruten su cita, y feliz aniversario-. Dijo una Sarada con mucho rubor en sus mejillas, un tanto molesta. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Sakura no paraba de reír cuando su hermosa hija salió de la habitación. Ya se había convertido en una señorita, ya se podía ver en ella las verdaderas intenciones de tener una relación con alguien. Bueno, no con cualquiera, sino con el hijo del séptimo Hokage. Sin embargo, su pequeña niña era igual a su esposo. Le costaba mucho admitir los sentimientos amorosos que tenía hacia alguien muy cercano a ella.

Nuestra pequeña crece rápido, ¿No lo crees, Sasuke?-. Preguntó feliz la pelirrosa.

-Hn, más bien el hijo del dobe me pidió permiso para invitar a salir a Sarada, aunque creo que a ese chico le será muy difícil conquistar a mi hija-. Dijo el ninja pelinegro con una sonrisa leve.

-Mmmm, Sasuke, no creo que sea difícil que la conquiste, lo difícil será que ella entienda los sentimientos de él y que acepte los que ya tiene.

-Hn, es verdad, es tan testaruda como yo, ¿verdad, mi esposa?- Dijo Sasuke besando el cuello de Sakura.- Pero bueno, vayamos ya a nuestra cita, luego sabremos cómo les fue a esos dos con la suya.


	2. Chapter 2 La cita (segunda parte)

La segunda parte de la cita ¿cómo les habrá ido a Sakura y a Sasuke? ¿ Y a Sarada?

Sé que Sasuke está un tanto distinto a lo que es su personalidad en el manga, pero le tengo fe al lado dulce de un Sasuke que vive en familia! Jaja, intentaré no salirme mucho del Sasuke que todos conocemos.

Author's Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2\. La cita (continuación)

 **SASUKE Y SAKURA POV**

La película que Sasuke y Sakura vieron no estuvo nada mal, era lo suficientemente romántica como para que Sakura quedara satisfecha, pero no demasiado como para que Sasuke se opusiera a verla. Cuando salieron del cine, Sakura estaba apoyada en el hombro de su esposo.

-Anata, ¿Te gustó la película?- Dijo Sakura intentando ver la reacción de su esposo.

-Hn, no estuvo mal. A ti al parecer te gusto mucho, no parabas de suspirar Sakura- Dijo su esposo un tanto serio, sonriendo de lado, sin que su esposa lo notara.

-Sí, ¡tenía escenas muy románticas!- Dijo la pelirosa mientras se arrimaba más al brazo de su esposo, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke sintió un poco de rubor subiendo en sus mejillas mientras pensaba en lo adorablemente molesta que se veía Sakura.

-Hn-. Sasuke dijo para sus adentros "Siempre le gustaron las cosas así, debería intentar algo esta noche, después de la cena"

-Bueno, vamos rápido, no queremos perder la reservación para la cena-. Dijo Sakura al ver que su esposo estaba algo callado, Sakura, como una niña, empezó a correr, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Sasuke. – Eh, Sasuke-kun, ¡vamos!

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco más, recordó cómo se comportaba Sakura cuando empezaron a salir, antes de que él se vaya de viaje con ella. "Siempre tan feliz, tan enérgica, Sakura" Pensó Sasuke siguiéndola a pasos lentos.

-Hn, molesta-. Terminó diciendo el pelinegro, sonriendo.

Llegaron al restaurante a tiempo. Sakura pidió un chirasi teishoku de salmón y Sasuke pidió una sopa de tomate y un katsudon. El restaurante era un típico restaurante elegante japonés, con mesas bajas y almohadones en el piso. A ambos les gustaba ese lugar, y habían ido varias veces a comer ahí antes de casarse, evitando a Naruto y sus constantes invitaciones a Ichiraku.

La comida fue silenciosa pero amena, tal y como era de esperarse en un restaurante tradicional japonés. Cuando terminaron de comer, Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y le dijo- Aún no volvamos a casa, tengo algo que mostrarte-

Sakura se veía algo confundida, pero asintió con una sonrisa. Muy bien, irían donde Sasuke quería ir.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha y pasaron por la banca donde se habían despedido cuando Sasuke se marchó de la aldea por primera vez. Sasuke siguió de largo y llevó a Sakura a un montón de luciérnagas típicas del verano japonés. Sakura estaba maravillada con tan bello paisaje. En ese momento Sasuke la miró a los ojos, levantó su barbilla y le dijo-

-Sakura, gracias por todo- Al decir esto, Sasuke besó a su esposa y ella se abalanzó sobre él, quedando ambos en el suelo. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto románticas de su esposo, aunque estas se estaban haciendo más frecuentes cada día. Era un momento muy hermoso para ella, el cual siempre estaría en su corazón.

-Sakura, me estas aplastando- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Sakura estaba demasiado feliz y añadió- No me importa Sasuke-kun, soy muy feliz.- La pelirosa abrazó a su esposo más y más. Sasuke se rindió y colocó su brazo encima de su esposa abrazándola. – Yo también soy feliz, feliz aniversario, Sakura.

La pareja se quedó mirando las estrellas a orillas del lago. La noche era joven.

 **SARADA POV**

 **-** Vamos a la barbacoa, ahí comeremos bien y más- Dijo Chouchou, agarrando de los brazos a sus compañeros Inojin y Shikadai.

\- Deberíamos haber ido a entrenar, par de flojos-. Dijo Inojin algo preocupado. Shikadai, por su parte estaba cerrando los ojos e intentaba no hacer caso a ninguno de sus compañeros. Chouchou por su parte, daba miradas algo coquetas a Mitsuki, ya que creía que el chico de cabellos celestes estaba enamorado de ella.

El ninja de piel pálida y ojos amarillos se acercaba disimuladamente al trío InoShikaChou. No necesariamente porque quisiera hacer una "movida" para conquistar a la princesa Akimichi, sino para dar espacio al chico rubio de ojos azules y la heredera Uchiha para que se acercaran. Nadie como Mitsuki para analizar y entender las intenciones de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso los entendía más que ellos mismos, además, Boruto ya le había mencionado que quería por fin, decirle a la pelinegra que saliera con ella.

Caminando detrás del grupo, estaban ahí, los dos. Boruto había sacado la parte gentil y tímida de su madre, por lo que bajaba la cabeza sonrojado mientras buscaba la manera de decirle a Sarada que se alejaran del grupo *Tal vez sea mejor después de cenar* pensó cuando Sarada apoyó a la idea de Chouchou

-Sí, vamos ahí, tengo hambre también. ¿Qué opinas, Boruto?- Dijo Sarada alegremente, dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos ónix hacia el rubio. Boruto se sonrojó y gritó escandalosamente, ¡Sí! Me encanta el lugar ¿Verdad, Mitsuki?- Boruto se acercó a su amigo alejándose de la pelinegra. A Sarada le preocupaba que Boruto se esté portando tan distante con ella. Pero ella era tan caprichosa como sus padres, e iba a averiguar qué le pasaba a su compañero. *Me sentaré a su lado, esto no quedará así*

-No entiendo como tú, el chico, te sonrojas y te alejas de Sarada. ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés?- Dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa serena.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?- Respondió un muy avergonzado Boruto mientras llegaban al lugar de las barbacoas. Los chicos tomaron asiento, Inojin, Shikadai y Chouchou, como el gran trio que eran, se sentaron juntos, pero Mitsuki tendría que estar al lado de Chouchou, como la Akimichi lo había planeado. Al otro lado se sentaron Boruto y Sarada, la pelinegra había insistido en sentarse al lado del rubio, haciendo que este se sonrojara casi tanto como su madre.

Durante toda la cena, Sarada insistía en ser servicial con Boruto.- ¿Quieres más carne? ¿Te sirvo más verduras?- Y si en algún momento Boruto decía no, un aura malvada salía de Sarada mientras lo miraba ferozmente y le decía -¿Estás seguro?- A esto, Boruto solo podía decir que sí y aceptar la comida que le daba la pelinegra. En uno de esos momentos, Mitsuki se acercó a Boruto y disimuladamente le pasó un papel por debajo la mesa.

Este papel decía

"Parece que si tiene interés en ti, es el momento, dale un papel diciéndole que quieres hablar"

-¿Qué es eso que miras?- Dijo Sarada acercándose al rubio. Boruto saltó de su asiento y gritó –¡Nada, nada Sara-chan, jeje!

*¿Sara-chan?* Pensó Sarada con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Luego agregó, engreídamente- Bueno, si no me quieres decir… lo siento, no quería ser una molestia-. En ese momento Mitsuki miró a Boruto como diciéndole que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas. Los chicos del grupo InoShikaChou miraban la escena algo tensos.

-No es eso, mira, te lo escribo en este papel- Boruto escribió nerviosamente y pasó rápidamente el papel a Sarada, mientras intentaba de cambiar el tema de conversación con el resto del grupo.

Sarada leyó la pequeña nota, que decía con una letra temblorosa y desaliñada.

"¿Tienes tiempo después de esto? Quisiera hablar contigo, a solas"

A Sarada le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón ¿Qué querría decirle Boruto? Ella solo pudo levantar la mirada, verlo a los ojos y asentir. Boruto sonrió, más calmado y bajo la vista. Mitsuki levantó su pulgar disimuladamente sonriendo hacia su amigo. Después de eso la comida fue más tranquila, con alguna que otra indirecta de Chouchou hacia Mitsuki, las quejas constantes de Shikadai y las miradas insistentes de Inojin hacia el reloj para que no se le hiciera tarde para llegar a casa.

Al terminar la cena, Inojin y Shikadai dijeron que se irían juntos, ya que vivían relativamente cerca. Boruto dijo que acompañaría a Sarada a su casa. A Mitsuki, no le quedó de otra que llevar a Chouchou a su casa. Sarada pensó que esa pareja sería algo muy divertido de ver. Tal vez, en lo posterior, se dieran las cosas para que ambos estén juntos.

Cuando ya todos se hubieron separado, Sarada no pudo contener más su impaciencia- Bien, Boruto, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – Boruto se sonrojó y automáticamente dijo- Aquí no, te llevaré a un lugar ahí te diré-.

Boruto, todavía rojo de vergüenza, agarró la mano de Sarada y la llevó por el camino que llevaba a las puertas de la aldea. Encontraron una banca de piedra, ahí, Boruto le dijo a Sarada que se sentara. Sarada hizo lo que el chico le dijo, aún sin saber que esperar.

-Mira, esta no es la mejor forma de decir las cosas, desearía que fuera mucho más especial, o habértelo dicho en un ambiente un poco más llamativo; pero, a pesar de que eso quisiera, sé que nada de lo que diré sería más o menos sincero en cualquier escenario posible-. Boruto hizo una pausa, inspirando profundamente y siguió.- Sarada, te conozco desde siempre, has estado ahí, para ocultar mis travesuras, para entrenar conmigo, para conseguir mis sueños. Ya te dije que yo quisiera ayudarte con tus sueños también; pero para eso… quisiera que me des la oportunidad…de… bueno… de…

-Boruto, Sarada ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al lado de su esposo. Sasuke por su parte, miraba serio a Boruto y a su hija. Estaban en la banca especial de ellos, donde Sasuke quería tener otro momento romántico con su esposa.

-¡Papá, mamá! Solo hablábamos, bueno eso intentábamos- Dijo Sarada algo molesta, estaba muy intrigada por lo que iba a decirle su compañero. Miró a sus padres con algo de insistencia para que se fueran, intentando no ser grosera.

Boruto por su parte ya estaba demasiado asustado, iba a abortar la misión- No se preocupen, creo que ya es tarde, lamento haber traído a Sarada hasta aquí-.

-¡NO, NO ES ASI!- Dijeron las Uchiha madre e hija al unísono. En ese momento, Sakura aclaró su garganta y agregó- Nosotros solo estábamos de pasada por aquí, sigan hablando. Acompañarás a Sarada más tarde, ¿Verdad, Boruto?-. Sakura estaba sonriendo.

-Sí, por supuesto, muchas gracias, Uchiha-san, Sasuke sensei- Dijo Boruto con una reverencia hacia la pareja.

-Hn. No tarden-. Dijo Sasuke.- Sakura, vamos-. Tomó a su esposa del brazo y juntos se fueron.

-Bien. Boruto, ¿de que querías que te diera la oportunidad?

Boruto se congelo un segundo, era ahora o nunca. El chico rebelde se había vuelto más amable con la edad, y en ese momento se lo veía algo nervioso y vulnerable. Pero miró a Sarada decididamente y antes de que cualquier cosa volviera a interrumpirlos dijo-.

-Quisiera saber si puedes aceptar mis sentimientos, Sarada. Si me das la oportunidad de salir contigo-.

Boruto estaba del color de un tomate. Levantó la cabeza y vio a una Sarada muy ruborizada, intentando disimular su sonrisa. Sin duda era tan orgullosa como su padre. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Sarada se acercó fríamente a Boruto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo- S...Sí, ya era hora, baka. Ahora llévame a casa.

*Bueno* Pensó un sonriente Uzumaki *No salió nada mal* Mientras agarraba la mano de Sarada y la llevaba a casa.


	3. Chapter 3 El regalo

Después de estar un muy largo tiempo sin publicar (nada de inspiración estos meses), vuelve la historia post Boruto the Movie. Espero lo disfruten!

Author's Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3\. El regalo

Tres años atrás, una muy furiosa Sakura golpeó el suelo del jardín de la casa Uchiha al escuchar las dudas de su única hija sobre la relación que la pelirrosa tenía con Sasuke. Producto de ese evento, una casa totalmente destruida que no pudo ser reconstruida sino hasta tres años después, cuando el ninja pelinegro ya hubo terminado su misión y se disponía a establecerse en Konoha permanentemente.

-Debo admitir que se ve bastante bien, la casa- Decía una pelinegra de 15 años llevando unas cajas de mudanza en compañía de sus padres.-Esta vez no la destruiremos… ¿Verdad, mamá?

Sakura, sonrojada por el comentario, solo pudo mirar hacia un lado diciendo.- Mientras no vuelvas con preguntas innecesarias, Sarada…-

Sasuke miraba a ambas divertido, aunque sin rastro alguno de sonrisa evidente.-Hn- Fue lo único que pudo responder, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los tres entraron en la casa nueva, reluciente, con el escudo de la familia Uchiha en la entrada principal, en el salón de entrada y en los jardines. Esta sería la nueva residencia que daría lugar al renacimiento del clan, por lo tanto, Sasuke quiso que se pensara en cada detalle de la construcción. Era una casa austera pero encantadora, al más tradicional estilo japonés.

Sarada llegó a la sala y se dispuso a abrir la caja que tenía en sus manos. En ella encontró fotos de ella cuando pequeña, fotos de su madre, y, una foto familiar de los tres integrantes de la familia Uchiha. Sarada sonrió ampliamente al ver esta última, la abrazó y la puso en el estante que su padre había terminado de colocar días atrás.

Muchas cosas habían en esa caja; vasos, adornos, dibujos de Sarada, etc. Pero algo que llamó la atención a la joven Uchiha fue una caja que jamás pensó haber visto antes en su casa. Era una pequeña caja negra con incrustaciones de nácar y jade, las cuales dibujaban flores de cerezo en una incrustación de madera caoba. A Sarada le pareció una caja muy hermosa, y muy curiosa a la vez. Miró a su alrededor para preguntar a su madre por ella, pero sus padres habían salido al jardín para hablar sobre las cosas que colocarían ahí.

-Bueno, no hará daño echar solo un vistazo- dijo la pelinegra abriendo la caja. Solo encontró un chaleco de ninja de alto rango, algo maltratado, algo deshecho, como si le hubiera tirado ácido o algo así. Sarada no entendía por qué su madre tendría algo así en su casa. Tal vez era de alguien importante que murió o algo así.

Mientras la pequeña Uchiha pensaba sobre el significado de esto, su padre entró a la habitación.-Tu madre se fue al mercado a comprar cosas para la cena, quiere festejar que ya estamos terminando la mudanza.- Al levantar la mirada, Sasuke descubrió a su hija con el chaleco, abrió los ojos un poco, y silenciosamente se colocó al lado de su hija.

-Papá, ¿Qué es esto?, lo encontré en esta caja, seguro mamá lo guardó mucho tiempo. ¿Tú crees que perteneció a alguien que murió o algo así?... Tu…

-No es de tu madre, exactamente.- Interrumpió el pelinegro con su característica indiferencia.- Es mío.

-¿Tuyo?- Pero, tu nunca fuiste Jounin, y… parece de extrañada Sarada, levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, fue un regalo de tu Sasuke austeramente.- Es un recuerdo de la primera vez que la salvé y una de tantas en las que ella me salvó-. La mirada de Sasuke se tornó pacífica de repente, y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sarada sabía que su padre solo ponía esa cuando recordaba momentos hermosos para él, especialmente cuando pensaba en Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Itachi -jisan o ella misma.

Sarada sonrió quedándose callada, sabía que no recibiría más explicaciones de su calládo y poco expresivo padre; pero para ella esto era más que suficiente.-Bueno papá-. Dijo de repente.- Si es algo tan importante para ti tendrá que tener un lugar especial en la casa ¿No crees?, pongamos la caja encima la chimenea nueva-. Diciendo esto Sarada colocó la caja donde había dicho. Habiendo terminado esta acción, se dio la vuelta hacia su padre, sonriendo igual que su madre.- Queda muy bien ¿No lo crees?-.

-Hn-. Dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza. Su semblante mostraba mucha paz y eso alegró a la pequeña pelinegra. Después de todo, el chaleco si era importante para su papá.

-¡Tadaima!- gritó Sakura mientras cruzaba el portal de la casa. La pelirrosa sintió una ráfaga de aire repentino y de pronto vio a su esposo sujetándola con un solo brazo, mientras la miraba fijamente. Esta escena la llenó de escalofríos de repente, ya la había vivido, y abrió un poco los labios ante la sorpresa por la incomprensible acción de su esposo.

Sasuke, por su parte, mostraba una mirada triunfal hacia su esposa, había logrado shockearla, y era algo que solo podría entender él en este momento, cosa que lo emocionaba aún más. Sonrió levemente y dijo- Okaeri, Sakura-.

Sarada estaba tan sorprendida como su madre, pero realmente, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre lleno de misterios, incluso para su familia. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.- Okaerí, mamá esto, solo pensó.

*Después de todo, los sentimientos de mis padres están realmente conectados*


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, escribiendo el anterior capítulo, se me ocurrió una historia sobre por qué Sasuke tiene todavía el chaleco que Sakura usó en la cuarta Guerra Ninja. Pues, averigüémoslo!

Author's Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4\. Recordando

Después de haber terminado la mudanza, Sakura hizo una cena deliciosa para celebrar. La cena consistía en un banquete tradicional japonés, con platos con carne, pescado, arroz, vegetales salteados y por supuesto, dangos como postre, cosa que le encantaba a la pellirrosa y a su hija. Los tres comían pacíficamente hasta que el timbre interrumpió el ambiente familiar.

-Esto… yo abro- Dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra, sabiendo de quien se trataba la visita. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a su nuevo novio, el hijo del Séptimo, esbozando una tierna sonrisa muy parecida a la de Hinata-sama.

Sarada! Veo que ya estás acomodada en casa, me alegra mucho… Pues…jeje…Les dijiste a tus padres sobre la fiesta ¿verdad?-. Boruto todavía sentía algo de timidez cerca de Sarada, habían pasado solo unos días desde que, en una banca en una noche de primavera, él se confesó a la heredera del clan Uchiha.

-Claro que sí. Ya acabamos de cenar así que, pasa y espera a que me aliste-. Dijo Sarada, dando un beso en la mejilla del rubio, el cual se ruborizó completamente con el gesto. El joven Uzumaki pasó a la sala principal saludando- Con permiso, Sakura-san, Sasuke-sensei-.

-¡Boruto! Llegas justo a tiempo, te serviré unos dangos que hicimos como postre. Estamos celebrando que terminamos la mudanza-. Dijo alegremente la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al joven rubio.

-Hn, pasa, siéntete cómodo, Boruto-. Dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón de la sala principal.

Sarada subió a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta, mientras Boruto hablaba con Sasuke sobre las próximas sesiones de entrenamiento que tendrían. Después de todo, Boruto todavía tendría que pasar el examen chunnin después de lo que pasó en el pasado examen. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el único de su grupo que no ascendió de posición, el joven Uzumaki tenía la perseverancia y determinación de su padre, algo que agradó a la pareja Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ordenaba la vajilla y la colocaba algunos adornos en su lugar. Mientras lo hacía, observó una caja negra encima la chimenea. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia sino hasta ahora. Ella sonrió amablemente, sabía que se encontraba en esa caja.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos o se nos hará tarde-. Sarada bajó las escaleras con un vestido negro y una chaqueta roja. Su cabello largo ahora caía hasta la altura de la cintura. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, y Boruto no pudo evitar sonreír ni sonrojarse al verla.

-S…Sí, vámonos-. Dijo el nervioso rubio al ver a su novia. Cuando estuvieran solos podría decirle lo hermosa que se encontraba. Debía admitir que le daba miedo el expresarse cuando estaba en presencia de Sasuke.

La joven pareja se despidió de los Uchiha. Boruto prometió acompañar a Sarada a casa temprano y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Sakura y Sasuke confiaban plenamente en él y se despidieron tranquilos de ambos.

-Divié Sakura mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Sasuke solo se quedó viendo a los dos jóvenes ninjas alejándose mientras caminaban.

Después de esto, la pareja Uchiha se acomodó en la sala. Sakura leía un libro de jutsu médico y Sasuke leía pergaminos antiguos sobre el clan Otsusuki. Una escena normal para esta familia. De repente, Sakura se acordó de la caja negra encima la chimenea y pregunto.-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas el chaleco que usé en la Cuarta Guerra? Lo puse en esta caja negra, me alegra que tenga un espacio tan importante en la sala-. Sakura sonrió sugerentemente a su esposo, esperando una respuesta.

-Pues, Sarada creyó que se vería bien en ese lugar, y estoy de acuerdo-. Sasuke no quitó sus ojos del pergamino, algo muy típico en él.

-Y… ¿podrá ser que recordaste lo que pasó con ese chaleco y por eso me agarraste del brazo cuando llegué esta tarde?- Dijo una Sakura ansiosa. Sasuke dejó notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su esposa lo había descubierto.

-Bueno, más que nada estaba recordando el por qué lo traje hasta aquí-. Dijo serenamente, aún con el rubor en las mejillas.

…

Sasuke paseaba por el bosque cercano a la aldea del rayo. Seguía en su viaje de redención y pensaba en Konoha, y si debería volver o no a esa aldea. Llegado un momento, el pelinegro llegó a sentir que la redención que le permitiría volver a su hogar, no iba a poder ser alcanzada en esta vida. Tantas cosas había hecho y dicho, tantas cosas reprochables, que él no podría realmente sentirse cómodo aún entre los amigos que todavía lo estimaban allá.

Y pensó en cierta pelirrosa. No había día en el que él no pensara en ella, en su mirada suplicante cuando se fue de Konoha hace unos años atrás, en su determinación por querer estar con él. En el amor loco que ella sentía. Por su parte, el pelinegro empezó a entender lo que él sentía por su ex compañera de equipo.

*Si pudiera ser… distinto, para ella, ser merecedor de tanta entrega* Pensaba el legendario Uchiha cada día. –No, no volveré a Konoha, ella debe vivir una vida mejor, debe olvidarse de mí-.

Los días fueron pasando, y las pistas que Sasuke tenía sobre el ejército de Kaguya lo llevaron a saltar entre dimensiones. Fue un día de estos en el que el ninja pelinegro llegó a un desierto con un sol ardiente. En esta dimensión, él había hallado material de ejércitos anteriores, ruinas y la historia de un pueblo que había sido eliminado por Kaguya. Estas pistas eran demasiado valiosas, así que Sasuke se permitió seguir en esa dimensión un poco más de tiempo para ver si podía encontrar más información.

Un día, el viento del desierto sopló muy fuertemente y mientras él caminaba en dirección a un árbol seco, encontró un objeto familiar en el suelo, descubierto por el ventarrón que había. A Sasuke se le dio un vuelco el corazón. Levantó el chaleco verde que había usado Sakura en la batalla contra Kaguya, el mismo que el utilizó para cambiar de dimensiones y sostener a su compañera de equipo, la cual estaba lastimada y exhausta en ese momento.

Recordó más que nada los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraron en esa ocasión. Si bien Sakura siempre tuvo fe en él y el amor de ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar de creer en la luz que existía en el corazón de alguien tan oscuro. Ese día, mientras Sasuke sostenía a Sakura, él pudo observar algo en su mirada que lo hizo estremecer. Era duda, mezclada con resignación. Era como si Sakura le estuviera diciendo "Sé que me estas utilizando para salvar a Naruto, y salvarnos a todos, pero no exclusivamente a mí". Sería el cansancio, sería la situación de muerte, u otra cosa; pero Sasuke sintió que Sakura se rendía.

En ese momento, Sasuke cambió su mirada hacia ella, fue algo demasiado impulsivo para alguien tan calculador como él. Le dijo con la mirada "No te atrevas a perder la fe en mí, ni a rendirte; pues estoy aquí por ti también". Era una mirada severa, como siempre, pero para nada fría. Fue la mirada y la acción que hicieron que Sakura se confesara a él una vez más, antes que el pelinegro peleara contra Naruto en el valle del fin. Después de todo, ella había comprendido la mirada.

-Y yo te pagué con ese finalmente Sasuke.-Pero, tal vez en el fondo no quiero que te rindas, no quiero desaparecer de tus recuerdos-. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el pelinegro añadió.- Tampoco quiero que desaparezcas de los míos, Sakura-. Dicho esto, instintivamente el joven Uchiha alzó el chaleco, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo colocó en su morral.

*Me recordarás el por qué debo encontrar la forma de volver a ella*

….

La pareja seguía leyendo tranquila en la sala. De repente, Sasuke se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su esposa. Se paró delante de ella esperando a que esta dejara el libro que tenía toda su atención.- Sasuke-kun ¿Sucede algo? -. Sakura no pudo terminar de responder cuando vio que su esposo la alzaba tiernamente-. ¿Pero… pero qué haces?-.

-Sakura, gracias por haberme esperado tanto-. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la frente de su esposa. Se sentía muy feliz por haber vuelto a ella, por tener una familia, por no haberse dado por vencido. Sakura lo miró feliz y dijo- Por supuesto Anata, nunca dejé de creer en ti ni en mí-.

Dicho esto, el inexpresivo Uchiha Sasuke se transformó, como lo hacía en contadas ocasiones, y selló los sentimientos por su esposa en un casto y tierno beso.

*Gracias por todo, Sakura*


End file.
